


One Mum

by PurpleProsaist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: (code of blooms), (they have not yet said their feels out loud), Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleProsaist/pseuds/PurpleProsaist
Summary: He lags like a bee at ease, fills the place with bright tunes hummed in true mirth. They'd share lunch, and tea, and chat for long hours. But as this night falls, he falls mum.A gift as Sam goes to leave.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	One Mum

**Author's Note:**

> The first one from [this ask meme](https://outshinethestars.tumblr.com/post/621008282077839360/arbitrary-rules-ask-meme). Each word in this fic (save names — that is, just the name "Frodo") is just one beat long.

Frodo peers out the door, and leans with one hand on the frame. Here by the wall, Sam stoops with the mums, all lined up in their pots. The Sun sets at his back, and his face hides, masked in shade. Sam's hand is raised near a bloom, one that's full and red, bold, and he waits. Deep in their thoughts, they both watch his hand float on the air. Then Sam shakes his head, pulls back, and starts to his feet. 

Frodo had seen Sam see to the mums that noon. He holds no tools now, all of his real work for the day long done. These days, Sam, like now, haunts the grounds for long whiles when he can. He lags like a bee at ease, fills the place with bright tunes hummed in true mirth. They'd share lunch, and tea, and chat for long hours. But as this night falls, he falls mum. 

Sam stands now, and that's when he sees Frodo. Their eyes meet, and as Sam turns to him, Frodo can see his face light up, full and red, as though he's been caught. 

"I ought to get on home, then, sir..." Sam says and wrings his hands. 

"Yes," says Frodo, "You'll be missed." _By your dad, if you stay here too long,_ is what's meant, the sense he's sure Sam will take from it. _By me, when you leave,_ he still does not say. 

Just as Sam can't read Frodo's thoughts, Frodo knows he can't read Sam's thoughts, though Sam does seem to think it, by his wide eyes. Frodo should ask first if Sam minds, of course. For Sam had been the one to plant and tend to it all. The hill teems with growth, rich with blooms, with hue, with life, and it's all Sam's. To Frodo, at least, it's all Sam's. He can't voice it, at least not while Sam looks at him this way, if at all. Not while he risks to tell too much. 

So Frodo does not ask when he walks up and plucks that mum, the same one Sam had looked at. He holds it out to him. "Good night, Sam," he smiles. 

"Oh." Sam takes it, holds it in both palms and stares. "Thank you, sir. I, erm... I'd meant to..." He takes a slow breath. It's soft, but they stand so close, Frodo can hear it. "'Twas for you," Sam says at length. 

"Dear Sam... You give me so much," Frodo tries. Then he tries once more: "It suits you best, I fear; it's yours." 

_If it's mine, then it's yours._

_But I could not say that to you._

Sam holds the gift to his heart and peers at him. His eyes gleam, and he grins wide. Frodo's own heart thuds. As though he's been caught. 

_Not yet._

**Author's Note:**

> What do red mums mean?: "I love you." 
> 
> This is just some fun with words, but I still worked hard on it, and I'd still love to know what you think! Thank you so much for the read! <3


End file.
